This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Articles of footwear typically include an upper that is worn about the foot and a sole assembly that provides traction and, in some cases, cushioned support for the wearer. It can be advantageous for the article of footwear to fit tightly to the wearer's foot and to conform in shape to that of the foot. For instance, if the footwear fits tightly, the wearer can readily push off the ground to pivot, thrust, or otherwise move the foot, and the footwear is less likely to absorb the associated forces.
Current footwear designs include various solutions ensuring tight fit. For example, shoes often include laces, buckles, straps, and other closures that can be selectively secured such that the shoe fits tightly about the foot. Also, some shoes include inflatable bladders that can be selectively inflated such that open space within the shoe can be taken up by the inflated bladder.
Although these features have functioned adequately, the footwear may not fit tightly enough for certain situations. Also, the laces, buckles, straps, bladders, etc. can undesirably increase the weight and/or bulkiness of the footwear.